Bananes mutantes
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Il se passe des choses bizarres à la bibliothèque de l'UI... Les bananes se rebellent et des visiteurs surgissent d'autres dimensions... crossover Disque-monde, Doctor Who, Harry Potter et autres


Bon, ceci est un cross-over, mais surtout un gros délire, en fait.

Certains l'avaient peut-être déjà lu dans mes "Morporkeries": désolée si je vous ai donné un faux espoir, ce n'est pas un nouveau texte...

Disclaimer: l'univers de base est à Terry Pratchett, mais on peut y rajouter Franquin, Russell T. Davies et J.K. Rowling.

Je remercie encore mes relectrices, Wanderin et Anilori, avec une mention spéciale à Anilori pour sa pinaillerie et sa connaissance pointue des univers et personnages en scène...

.

* * *

.

**Bananes Mutantes**

.

Certains gestes quotidiens peuvent paraître tout ce qu'il y a de plus prosaïque, quand ils constituent en réalité tout un art. Par exemple, grignoter des fruits d'origine exotique - mais tellement importés qu'ils en sont devenus affligeants de banalité.  
D'abord, attraper avec douceur la petite merveille qui se niche si bien au creux de la paume. Apprécier le contact apaisant de sa peau élastique et sans aspérité, si ferme et si souple à la fois, admirer sa courbe parfaite. Puis, d'un petit mouvement sec du poignet, casser la queue dans un craquement net, et finir le geste en tirant vers le bas, détachant le premier lambeau de peau. Dégager celui d'en face, puis les deux autres côtés, la peau décortiquée retombant sur la main comme les pétales d'une fleur au parfum suave et sucré. Alors, enfin, fermer les yeux et s'apprêter à mordre à belles dents dans le fruit onctueux... et refermer les mâchoires dans un clappement désappointé.

Incrédule, l'orang-outang qui dirigeait la grande Bibliothèque de l'Université Invisible lâcha un petit "ook ?" dubitatif devant la banane qu'il tenait dans sa poigne implacable. Ladite banane s'était, semblait-il, divisée en deux morceaux qui s'étaient sournoisement écartés de ses babines avides au dernier moment. Etrange...

Le bibliothécaire se gratta pensivement le menton pendant un certain temps, puis jeta un oeil inquisiteur au reste du régime de bananes qu'il abritait sous le bureau, où il avait établi sa tanière d'une manière douillette autant que fonctionnelle tout au long des dernières années. Rien ne semblait anormal...  
Intrigué, il retenta l'expérience, cette fois en louchant avec application pour mieux constater le phénomène en temps réel: incontestablement, la chair odorante se divisait en deux parties qui s'écartaient à chacune de ses tentatives, et l'opération se répétait même quand il s'acharnait sur les moitiés déjà séparées.

Le bibliothécaire ne se souciait pas de grand-chose dans la vie, mais quand ça touchait aux bananes, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de hausser les épaules et retourner dompter des grimoires trop turbulents. La situation méritait réflexion. Il alla fermer les portes pour être définitivement tranquille **(1)**, puis s'enfonça dans son antre, à moitié pelotonné sous sa vieille couverture, et grignotant distraitement une poignée de cacahuètes à défaut de mieux.

Evidemment, les bâtiments de l'Université connaissaient un certain regain d'activité magique depuis que la génération du jeune Stibon était arrivée. Dans le temps, les mages établis ne cherchaient pas tellement à repousser les limites du savoir, ils étaient bien assez occupés à repousser la voracité de leurs subalternes, et les boutons de leur pantalon. Cogite Stibon et ses acolytes passaient leur temps à jouer avec Sort et à trafiquer des expériences saugrenues et hasardeuses aux résultats aléatoires, bien que très souvent explosifs. Avec tout ce chambardement, qui pouvait dire avec certitude que les créatures des Dimensions de la Basse-Fosse n'avaient pas creusé leur chemin jusqu'à s'infiltrer allègrement dans la réalité ?

Il haussa les épaules **(2)** : bah, de toutes façons, ces choses-là finissaient toujours par se savoir **(3)**. Inutile de s'appesantir sur une piste aussi incertaine.  
Au lieu de ça, il attrapa une des bananes les plus prometteuses - du moins, qui avaient été les plus prometteuses avant le mystère de la dérobade - et l'examina d'un air songeur.  
Très mûre, à la limite de l'encore comestible, le fruit arborait une robe jaune vif, presque canari, parsemée de points noirs comme des grains de beauté. Jaune et noir. Un rapport avec les abeilles? Le bibliothécaire secoua la tête: ça n'avait aucun sens. Quelque chose de jaune avec des taches noires... C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit, sortant de derrière sa cargaison mensuelle de fiches de classement vierges. Une chose jaune avec des taches noires, avec des bras, des jambes, une truffe en patate, des oreilles duveteuse et une queue absolument interminable, visiblement douée d'une vie propre, qui pour l'instant s'emmêlait dans un lustre. L'animal avait clairement un faciès ouvert et avenant en lançant un "Houba!" à peine désorienté.

Comme, entre bestioles **(4)** humanoïdes, on se comprend, au bout de quelques échanges de "Ook" et de "Houba hop", le bibliothécaire comprit que le Marsupilami venait d'un autre monde et assurément pas de la Basse-Fosse, et qu'il s'était retrouvé parachuté dans sa paperasse sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas non plus la tête de l'emploi pour être un des rares bibliothécaires du Temps et de l'Espace, qui avaient le savoir et l'expérience nécessaires pour se rendre dans n'importe quelle autre bibliothèque de n'importe quelle époque, n'importe où - il était lui-même un de ces rares privilégiés. C'était bien pratique pour acquérir quelques volumes intéressants, soit dit en passant, notamment quand la grande bibliothèque d'Ephèbe était la proie des flammes. Mais l'espèce de peluche vivante n'était pas bibliothécaire, cela se sentait tout de suite. La conclusion s'imposait donc qu'il vienne d'un autre coin du Multivers. A'Tuin, la grande tortue stellaire qui portait le monde discal sur son dos, n'était pas la seule à évoluer dans l'Espace tellement immense que personne n'en connaîtrait jamais les confins - autant dire que cela laissait beaucoup de possibilités quant à la provenance de la bestiole jaune. Ce qui semblait moins possible, c'était qu'il atterrisse sur le Disque-Monde. Tout cela ne faisait qu'épaissir le mystère...  
Comme le Marsu s'amusait à provoquer les livres les plus hargneux **(5)** du rayon de cuisine artistique, il s'ébroua et le ramena vers la sécurité relative du bureau **(6)**. Il lui montra les bananes et lui expliqua la situation. Le Marsu compatit gravement à sa détresse et posa une paluche amicale sur son épaule, mais il n'était guère plus avancé pour autant.

C'est à ce moment-là que _sa_ bibliothèque subit une nouvelle invasion: cela commença par un curieux bruit, un peu comme une pompe à air, ou une tôle dans le vent, à la rigueur... Les contours d'une sorte d'armoire bleue avec les mots "Police Box" sur son chambranle se précisèrent peu à peu, et un homme élancé au long manteau en jaillit, manquant de se faire éborgner par un livre affolé qui tirait sur sa chaîne.  
A peine rétabli de son bond de côté, il avisa la banane bien mûre que le bibliothécaire tenait encore du bout des doigts après son exposé, et il se précipita sans plus de façon en exultant: "Oh, voilà de belles bananes ! C'est bon, les bananes ! Je peux ?" Et il joignit le geste à la parole, chipant le fruit avant même que l'orang-outang ait pu réagir. Il y eut quelques mouvements que la vitesse rendait flous, et la banane se retrouva épluchée et croquée... Du moins, tenté-de-croquée.  
"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'étonna le nouveau venu en secouant la banane dans tous les sens, ponctuant l'opération de quelques clappements sonores. Constatant l'inévitable scission, il fronça les sourcils et pointa la matière rebelle avec un petit tube fin qui émettait des bruits bizarres.

Enfin, il daigna porter attention aux autres occupants de la pièce, leur lançant la question cruciale:  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les bananes ?  
- Eeek ?! _Qui êtes-vous ?!_  
- Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter, navré. Je suis le Docteur.  
- Whook ? _Le Docteur Qui ?_  
- Rien. Juste Le Docteur.  
- Houbi ?? _Vous comprenez ce qu'on dit ??_  
- Oh, ça, c'est le champ de traduction du Tardis, rien de bien sorcier, précisa-t-il avec un demi-sourire désinvolte. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué le problème des bananes."

Le bibliothécaire, qui avait tiqué au mot "sorcier", récapitula une fois de plus la situation, et termina en soulignant le caractère tout à fait insolite de ces irruptions dans _sa bibliothèque_.

"Mhoui, tout ça est effectivement un peu déroutant... Mais si on est là, c'est qu'on a quelque chose à y faire, pas vrai ?  
- Eek. _Si vous le dites._  
- Houba ! Houba hop ! _Ouais, super ! Allons-y !_  
- Entre nous, je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'une banane, vous savez. C'est solide, une banane. Stable. Fidèle."

Le coeur débordant de reconnaissance, le bibliothécaire approuva vigoureusement, et alla même jusqu'à gratifier le Docteur d'une franche accolade. Celui-ci s'extirpa de l'étreinte, n'ayant pas vraiment pour projet de mourir étranglé par un mage paperassier simiesque, en détournant habilement son attention par une question logique: comment était-il habituellement approvisionné en bananes? Y avait-il un contact, un livreur, un grossiste ?

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait un... Le bibliothécaire avait passé un accord exclusif avec Homer Credi, un détaillant en produits importés de Genua. L'homme venait d'Uberwald, c'était un vampire "ruban noir", qui s'appliquait à mordre dans les tomates et les oranges sanguines plutôt que dans des porteurs de véritable hémoglobine, parce que "même un petit cvu, c'est déjà un cvu de trop" **(7)**.

Et à cette heure-là, on avait des chances de le trouver à la Bouilloire Fumante, un petit café voie Smittelle, club très select à la clientèle triée sur le volet - les consommateurs morporkiens étant par nature peu intéressés par un endroit où on ne servait aucun alcool. Le bibliothécaire, par exemple, n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds s'il n'y avait pas eu ces circonstances particulières, étant plutôt un habitué de l'ambiance plus... animée du Tambour Rafistolé, qui était à deux pas. Toujours est-il qu'ils se rendirent donc au seul établissement non-alcoolisé de la ville, où l'allure quelque peu incongrue de leur trio se vit tout de même autoriser l'entrée, grâce à un petit coup de bluff du Docteur appuyé par son papier psychique, une sorte de parchemin que le bibliothécaire voyait blanc et vierge, mais sur lequel le portier semblait aviser le contenu qu'il voulait voir. Sûrement un sortilège quelconque, il avait déjà vu ça sur des cartes de visite farceuses, certains étudiants adoraient ce genre de blagues - en revanche, ceux qui s'étaient risqués à modifier la date de retour sur leur fiche de prêt n'avaient plus jamais réessayé.

Le salon disposait d'un mobilier rustique mais chic, dans une atmosphère feutrée et distinguée. Le bibliothécaire repéra bien vite Homer Credi qui sirotait un jus de grenade dans un coin. Le négociant eut un mouvement de recul quand il reconnut son plus grand client, mais le Marsupilami se fit un malin plaisir de le rassoir sans cérémonie. Ils se commandèrent une tournée de jus d'ananas, et entamèrent une conversation cordiale mais déterminée avec le négociant. Il avoua qu'il avait cru remarquer une certaine bizarrerie quand il avait prélevé un échantillon sur le dernier arrivage, mais qu'il l'avait mis sur le compte d'une hallucination due à l'abstinence de sang. La bananeraie où il se fournissait n'avait rien signalé d'inhabituel, alors il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait effectué sa livraison comme d'habitude. Il ne savait rien de plus, et le trio voulait bien le croire; ils le laissèrent donc s'éclipser avec une précipitation fort peu élégante.

"Bon, eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire un peu de tourisme! C'est loin d'ici, Genua ?"

Le regard optimiste du Docteur ne croisa que des yeux ronds. Abandonnant les détails, le bibliothécaire se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air découragé.

"Houba hop! _Allons-y avec votre boîte bleue!_  
- Hé non, mon gars: le Tardis voyage dans le temps et l'espace, mais d'un seul univers, je ne veux rien risquer dans un monde parallèle.  
- Ook ook... _Il y aurait bien le Bagage, il suit son maître absolument partout... Eek. Non, mauvaise idée, oubliez._  
- Hmm... Et il y a autre chose. On a déboulé dans votre bibliothèque quand vous avez testé une bonne partie de votre stock pour vérifier le problème des bananes. Nous se sommes sûrement pas les seuls! Il y a assez de place sur le Disque pour qu'on ne le sache pas encore... Il y a forcément un lien entre la scission des bananes et l'apparition de visiteurs d'autres mondes, et je crois que c'est là-dessus qu'il faut qu'on se concentre."

Il y eut un petit silence méditatif, pendant lequel leur voisine de table s'arracha brusquement à l'étude du plan qu'elle avait étalé devant elle, et se tourna vers eux, l'oeil soudain éclairé:

"Ah! vous êtes ceux que je cherchais. Messieurs, je pense avoir réponse à vos questions."

Et là-dessus, elle agita un bout de bois en marmonnant quelque chose qui fit trembloter l'air et froncer les sourcils du bibliothécaire, puis fondit sur son sac dont elle extirpa tant bien que mal un tableau, un grand tableau joliment encadré, bien trop grand pour avoir été abrité dans un sac aussi petit.

"Oooh, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! s'extasia le Docteur. Mais c'est la technologie de _mon_ peuple!  
- Je crois qu'en matière de magie, le savoir est universel", rétorqua joyeusement l'image du tableau, qui représentait un vieil homme barbu assez ressemblant au mage type de l'UI, si on ne tenait pas compte de sa silhouette élancée. Le personnage bougeait dans son cadre, comme si son alter ego en chair et en os se trouvait réellement devant eux. C'était assez déroutant au premier abord, mais les trois compères avaient vu trop de choses étranges dans leur vie pour que ça les stupéfie longtemps.

Le vieillard dans le tableau posa ses mains en pyramide et les transperça de son regard bleu acier pétillant d'intelligence, avant de commencer:

"Voyez-vous, Hermione Granger et moi-même venons aussi d'un autre monde, où nous pensons qu'il y a eu un petit accident... dont les répercussions se retrouvent jusqu'ici. C'est assez stupide: nous avons un chanteur, hum, populaire, qui joue beaucoup sur sa nature de vampire **(8)**, et il a eu la très mauvaise idée de faire une chanson intitulée "Banana split". La banane royale, le dessert, voyez le jeu de mots ?  
- Eeek.  
- Pitoyable, tout à fait. Or donc, il avait oublié que les bananes sont pollinisées par les chauves-souris, et avec ses chorégraphies magiques, il a complètement perturbé l'esprit même de la banane dans tout le multivers... Avec les résultats que vous avez pu constater, acheva-t-il gravement.  
- Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici pour expérimenter un moyen d'inverser le processus", ajouta obligemment Hermione.

Le bibliothécaire, pendu à ses lèvres, l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

"Nous avons là une fleur de bananier, une banane fendue et un dossier de presse très critique sur Lorcan d'Eath, la vedette fautive. Cela devrait isoler l'incident et stopper la généralisation. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de les fondre ensemble avec beaucoup d'énergie. La magie de ce monde et la mienne. Vous avez un endroit où on pourrait faire ça tranquillement ?  
- Oooh, c'est brillant ! Très bien réfléchi. Le trauma génétique circonscrit à l'évènement d'origine pour canaliser les résonances... oui, ça pourrait marcher! Vous êtes réellement fantastique, miss ! Allez, vieille branche, ramène-nous chez toi", conclut le Docteur en adressant cette dernière réplique au bibliothécaire, qui laissa passer l'apostrophe familière et les reconduisit à l'Université de l'Invisible en empruntant le Passage par-derrière.

Il les entraîna dans la cave isolée d'octefer qui avait abrité autrefois le livre de la Création et ses huit sortilèges surpuissants. Au passage, il dénicha son bourdon de mage qui finissait ses jours en cale d'étagère fatiguée. Une fois sur les lieux, Hermione débita les consignes à suivre avec toute l'autorité qu'elle savait dégager; et l'affaire fut rondement menée. Après une débauche de lumières rouges et octarines, les objets visés furent amalgamés en une sorte de tube en cheveux recouvert de chantilly. Extrêmement dubitatifs, les compagnons de fortune scrutèrent le résultat avec suspicion, guettant tout mouvement louche. Rien ne bougeait. Au bout d'un moment, le Docteur ressortit son tournevis sonique, et finit par avancer que tout semblait normal. Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque pour croquer à nouveau les bananes, qui cette fois se laissèrent sagement dévorer.  
Ils amorcaient juste un soupir de soulagement quand brusquement, Hermione et le marsupilami disparurent. Le Docteur hocha la tête et lança un jovial "Vive les bananes !" en guise d'adieu au bibliothécaire, en réintégrant son Tardis qui ne tarda pas à s'estomper progressivement et disparaître à son tour.

Le bibliothécaire se retrouva tout seul au milieu de ses bananes, qu'il étreignit amoureusement en se blottissant tout au fond de son nid. Un faible "ook" de contentement s'échappa de sous le bureau.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**  
**(1)** Pas que la fréquentation soit très élevée, car très peu d'étudiants osaient s'aventurer dans la jungle aux mille dangers qu'était la bibliothèque, mais cela arrivait toujours de temps en temps.  
**(2)** Et sur un orang-outang, le geste a son petit effet.  
**(3)** Trop tard, évidemment.  
**(4)** N'allez pas ajouter ce qualificatif en présence du bibliothécaire, ça pourrait mal se terminer...  
**(5)** A l'Université de l'Invisible, les livres sont attachés à leur étagère avec des chaînes, mais ce n'est pas pour empêcher qu'on les vole: les livres sont de formidables accumulateurs de magie, ce qui les rend plutôt... vigoureux.  
**(6)** Le bibliothécaire ne pense pas à la sécurité des lecteurs, mais à celle de ses livres.  
**(7)** c. Dame Margolotta, tome "le Cinquième éléphant" des annales du Disque-Monde.  
**(8)** Sur le site officiel de JK Rowling, Lorcan d'Eath fut sorcier du mois en novembre 2006, on découvrit ainsi que ce chanteur sentimental en partie vampire est resté numéro 1 pendant dix-neuf semaines avec son hit "Cou de vous" dans le monde magique. (voir l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter www. /wizards-non /a-z /wizards-non-e .php#Eath - recollez les espaces)


End file.
